I Do
by Y2Jen
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. BYOB and don’t forget the cameras, this is one wedding you don’t want to miss (or you’ll regret it). (This is just a one shot attempt at a DBZ wedding, PLEASE R&R!)


The chapel was getting full, both of friends and family but also with news reporters and those behind camcorders. However, there was a great deal of difference on people on the side of the bride than of the groom. Greeting those at the door was none other than professor Briefs himself, father of the bride.

"Aha Goku, thank you for coming." He shook hands to the Saiyan in the black tuxedo. "Ah and I see you brought the whole family." He noticed Chi-Chi and young Gohan.

"Yea, we wouldn't miss this for the world." Goku smiled.

Chi-Chi just rolled her eyes, "Yes, do compliment Vegeta for that lovely threat sent on the bottom of all the invitations."

Just then Mrs. Briefs approached the guests, "Oh and who are you here for?"

"The bride." Chi-Chi spoke up.

"Well, would you mind sitting on the side of the groom?" She motioned towards the empty stands. "It's kinda empty..."

Indeed it was, the only people sitting on the groom side were reporters, news teams with their recorders, a few sleeping bums, some stray religious worshipers, and Piccolo.

"Hey you." Goku sat down behind Piccolo. "What are you doing here, I didn't think I'd ever see you at a wedding."

"Spare me. I only came because Yamcha needed support and Tien couldn't make it on account that Chaitzou had a training injury."

Meanwhile, in the mountains...

"Tien, what's the real reason you didn't want to go to the wedding?" Chaitzou asked, looking down from his hand of cards. "Was it because of Yamcha?"

"No." Tien looked away. "I, uh, don't do good at weddings." He cleared his throat. "Ok, looks like I win again." He threw down his hand.

"Aw..."

Back at the church...

"Say." Gohan looked around. "Where is Yamcha anyway?"

Elsewhere at the wedding...

Yamcha kneeled over one of the toilets in the bathroom, "How could she choose him over me?" He sniffed, holding a hand over his stomach, his yellow suit all wrinkled. "I can't take it, why am I even here!" His cheeks puffed as he choked and he stuck his finger down his throat, then hurled his head over the toilet as his stomach emptied itself.

Back in the reception room...

Everyone other than Piccolo and the Son family was sitting on the side of the bride, they all stood up when the sound of the wedding match lifted from the organ. Everyone looked eagerly to the back of the church as Bulma appeared in a big, beautiful white dress. Her mom walked behind, carrying the frilly trail that dragged behind her daughter. At the alter, professor Briefs stood with an impatient Vegeta. He continuously looked at his watch, his scowl growing angrier with each moment that passed.

"Hurry up already." He grumbled. Bulma frowned and finally made her way next to him.

The minister stood before them behind the alter, "Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered her today to bear witness to the union of these two individuals. Allow me to open the ceremony with a prayer. I ask you all to bow your heads..." Everyone did.

"Ahem?" Vegeta's sound caused the minister to look up to see Vegeta making a slash mark across his neck.

"And amen."

"Amen...?" Everyone eventually lifted their heads confused.

"And now the new couple to be would like to read the vows they've written." The minister turned to Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "They don't make this big a deal of mate unity on may home planet."

"I beg your pardon?" The minister leaned closer, had he heard what he thought he just heard? It was enough that he saw a strange green man in the crowd, did he need glasses?

"Oh alright." Vegeta frowned. "Mate, hurry up and finish so we can eat. I want cake!" He turned back to the minister. "There, are you happy now, is that what you wanted?"

"Oh....kay..." The minister turned to Bulma." And now for the bride."

"Thank you." She turned to Vegeta and lifted her veil. "Vegeta, as soon as I first met you after getting wished back to Earth on Namek." The minister again leaned forward, did he need a new hearing aid or something? "From the first time I saw you I knew that I liked you, a lot. I knew that meant dumping Yamcha." In the back, Yamcha stood a tattered mess by the door. "But I was willing to make that sacrifice, just to be with you. Vegeta, I love you. After the time being together, it might have been short, but with you staying at Capsule Corp made it seem like it was just meant to be, and now, here, I know that it is."

"Are you done now?" Vegeta sighed with frustrated boredom.

"Yes." Bulma frowned at him.

"Oh I can tell this is a match made in heaven." The minister said to himself before resuming the ceremony. "And now, Vegeta..."

Vegeta cleared his throat, "Ahem."

"Vegeta..."

"Ahem?"

"Uhm, Vegeta?"

"Ahem!"

The minister sighed, "And now, do you, Prince of Saiyans." Vegeta nodded with approval. "Take Bulma..."

Again, "Ahem."

"Do you take Bulma..."

"Ahem?"

"Bulma Briefs...?"

"Ahem!"

"Alright." The minister shook his head on what he felt was going to be a long day already. "Do you take 'woman' to be your..." He looked up at Vegeta who wore a warning expression, he sighed. "Mate, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, yes, now come on, get on with it already!"

The minister turned with an apologetic look to Bulma, err, woman, "And do you?"

She just sighed and nodded with a small smile, "Yea, I do."

"Then I hereby name you with the power vested in me, husband and wife." He sighed with relief. "You may now kiss each other." Everyone cheered as Bulma turned to Vegeta.

He sighed, "Oh, alright." Bulma kissed him and Vegeta accepted it, but turned it into more of a sort of mauling, manhandling, French kiss. Chi-Chi covered Gohan's eyes.

Bulma pulled away, "Vegeta!"

"What!"

Bulma just smiled, "Save it for the honeymoon." That made Vegeta smile.

"Alright." Goku stood up. "Now where is the cake!"

Vegeta frowned at him, "Oh no you don't!" He shoved his new wife down and ran towards the reception room, as did Goku. "Knowing you and your Saiyan appetite, there won't be any food left for an ant!"

"Hey, you're a Saiyan too!" Goku tried to run faster, but Vegeta shot a blast at him. Goku dodged it, "Hey watch it, I had to rent this getup and it was expensive!" Finally everyone made it into the reception room, but there wasn't a buffet. There was, however, a satisfied Saiyan surrounded by empty plates and trash filled tables.

Bulma stomped in front of everyone, "Vegeta!"

He looked up as if nothing happened, "What?"

With no food, everyone decided it was time to go, they all stood alongside the stairs outside of the church to watch as Bulma and Vegeta walked down the steps. Everyone rooted and cheered as Puar watched Yamcha cry, blowing his nose on Piccolo's cape. He frowned and sighed angrily. Bulma and Vegeta got into the limo.

"Have fun you two." Master Roshi started to act hentai, as usual.

"Congratulations Bulma!" Krillin cheered.

"You lucky dog, Vegeta." Oolong sighed.

The limo drove off, everyone waved as they watched it go, then they left. Soon, the new couple made it to the honeymoon suit at a not too far off hotel.

"Well here we are." Bulma sat down, very tired, on the bed. Vegeta came in and began to take off the tuxedo with much frustration. "So, now what?"

"Same thing we do after a mating union on my home world." Vegeta smirked at Bulma.

"What is it?"

"Mate." He threw off his shirt, revealing his steroid-esc body.

"Uhm, Vegeta..." Bulma wasn't too sure.

"You know me as the Prince of all Saiyans, now it's time for you to meet the King, of all Saiyans." He yanked off his pants and jumped into the bed. They got under the covers.

"Somebody things all high and mighty of himself and his appendages." Bulma smirked. "I don't think I'd ever stoop so low as to call you- oh, your majesty!"

Nine month's later...

"Give it one more push honey." Professor Brief's stood with a doctor at the end of the bed as his daughter cried out in pain again.

"Would you shut up already!" Vegeta yelled from outside the room.

"Oh Vegeta, I hate you, look what you've done to me, this is all your fault!" Bulma cried. Luckily for her, her family was so much like a doctor and Capsule Corp like a hospital that all they had to do was just get a doctor to come help. "Aw, ow!"

"You're almost there honey." Her mom encouraged, holding her hand.

"Vegeta get in here, you should be here doing this with me!" Bulma growled.

Vegeta rubbed his hair with a towel, he'd gone swimming and was still a little wet under his shirt and pants. Finally after the screaming stopped and a small cry was heard, he reluctantly opened the door and stared in shock to see Bulma holding a tiny baby.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor said as the proud new grandparents looked on.

"Oh Vegeta, isn't he beautiful?" Bulma smiled and sniffed happily. Vegeta was awestruck, he never realized what it could feel like to be a father and create something like a baby. Bulma looked up. "So, what should we call him?"

Vegeta snapped out of it and shook his head, "Where's my trunks?" He looked and went out the door, looking for his swimming shorts, carelessly.

"Trunks." Bulma smiled. "Trunks Briefs, I like it." She hugged him. "You can thank daddy for the name later."

Professor Briefs stepped forward, "You probably shouldn't mention that he named him after his lost swimwear." Bulma just gave her dad a look, then couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
